


Хоспис

by jesska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Horror, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesska/pseuds/jesska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В больнице Святого Мунго есть хоспис. Там приговоренные к Поцелую дементора ждут казни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хоспис

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс "Британский флаг-4".

Название: Хоспис  
Автор: jesska  
Жанр: ангст/ужасы  
Персонажи: Блейз Забини, Драко Малфой, Люциус Малфой, Панси Паркинсон  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Тип: джен  
Отказ: Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж. Роулинг.  
Аннотация: В больнице Святого Мунго есть хоспис. Там приговоренные к Поцелую дементора ждут казни.  
Комментарий: Фик написан на тематический конкурс «Британский флаг-4».  
Предупреждения: AU, нецензурная лексика  
От автора: текст тяжелый, пойдет не всем. Это тоже предупреждение.  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

 

В госпитале Святого Мунго был буфет для тех, кто приходил сюда пожрать. Уродцы с тремя руками и лишней головой тыкали пальцами в изломанные плитки шоколада и мычали, потому что слова выговорить не могли. Слюна стекала по подбородку и капала на пол, а шоколадки лежали на прилавках и, кажется, показывали хуй. Если он у них, конечно, имелся. Чудилось, что леденцы Берти-Боттс, сваленные на полки разноцветными кучами, издевались. Бесстыдно-яркие, они будто призывали больных подскочить на гниющих ногах, сдернуть с голов пропитанные сопливой мазью повязки и пуститься в пляс. Уродцы улыбались, искренне и открыто, как будто не были заключенными пятого этажа. Чтобы добраться до буфета и попытаться заполучить сладости, не имея в кармане ни кната, они удирали от целителей, как инферналы брели к прилавку, тянули бледные руки и снова мило, беззлобно улыбались.  
Семнадцать глаз уставились на нас, когда мы хромой сороконожкой плелись через комнату, пропахшую жженым сахаром, деревом и прелыми тряпками.

— Поторапливайся, — буркнул громила, с головой замотанный в балахон. — Очередь к дементору не бесконечная, можешь не успеть…

— Того и гляди, все места займут, — выхаркнул Малфой, рука которого была привязана к моей. Он еле тащился и постоянно оглядывался, словно потерял в толпе мешочек с золотом — и теперь подозревал в краже каждого умалишенного, что тянули к конфетам пустые ладони.

Лестница, связывавшая буфет с седьмым этажом, ползла пыльной нитью и заканчивалась крепкой дверью, как узелком. Семнадцать глаз проводили нас до первой ступеньки почти за руку, шестнадцать ладоней похлопали по спинам и толкнули вперед. Дверь распахнулась, и протухший воздух теперь медленно крался за нами, обнюхивал ноги и щекотал пятки.

— Эй, малый, малый, — на подол мантии кто-то наступил. — Малый, а у тебя монеты есть, а? — сиплый шепоток обогнал протухший воздух и первым взобрался по моим брюкам и по спине. Колдун, бесформенный как мозоль, улыбался глазами и смотрел ртом, словно бог-шутник слепил его лицо из отбросов. Брови старика, смахивавшие на растрепанные кисточки, почти срослись на переносице, а подбородок ходил из стороны в сторону, как будто он пережевывал свои слова. — Мне бы вот несколько сиклей, а?

Кажется, Малфой дернулся, чтобы подобрать полы мантии, но передумал, а Панси сморщила нос и наступила на ногу шедшему впереди Гойлу. Старик пах потом, ветхим пергаментом и хвоей; я приготовился увидеть протянутую руку и покачать головой, но он просто стоял, улыбался и шептал. Лицо-месиво исказилось, превратившись в нарост на коре дерева.  
Руки не было, а я так готовился ее увидеть. За секунду я пробормотал про себя сотню ругательств и обозвал старика гребаным дерьмом, а руки-то не было. Никто не тянул грязноватую ладонь, не сжимал воздух крючковатыми пальцами, потому что рукава рубашки уродца опустели задолго до нашей встречи.  
«Ну дай, а?» — ныл он даже тогда, когда я пересчитал ступени лестницы и споткнулся на пятьдесят шестой, потому что вместо пятьдесят седьмой ступени обнаружил ровный серый пол. В глаза ударила темнота — намного ярче дневного света.

«Поцелуй дементора? Пожалуй, — хихикнула Долорес. Та самая Долорес, что велела называть себя по имени и звала пить чай в кабинет. Тогда я представлял дохлым каждого из котят-мудаков, скакавших по тарелкам. Никогда бы не подумал, что животные тоже могут быть мудаками. — Уведите. Еще плюс двенадцать человек», — хихикнула Долорес и поставила подпись на пергаменте. Наверное, идея оттаскать ее за розовый бант и выебать в рот была не такой уж плохой. 

«Вы признаете свою вину?»  
«Нет, не признаю».  
«Отлично, так и запишите: обвиняемый признался».  
Я как-то не успел заметить, в какой момент «нет» превратилось в «да». Ну ничего-ничего, когда-нибудь окажется, что зима начинается в июне, и тогда я пойму, что «нет» — это почти «да», только сказанное с другой интонацией.  
Мало кто знал, что в госпитале Мунго не шесть этажей, а семь. Те счастливчики, которые умрут в теплом доме, в окружении сопливых внуков и алчных детей, никогда не узнают о существовании седьмого этажа. Наверное, пора начинать им завидовать.

— Конь на бэ-семь, — почудилось, что этот голос я слышал не меньше столетия назад. Голос засунули в гроб, крепко прибили крышку, опустили под землю, закидали землей и поставили памятник. Даже цветочки положили, а голос вылез и подергал меня за штанину, как безрукий старик. — О, Драко, а тебя за что?

Люциус, оторвавшись от шахматной партии, с удивительным спокойствием осмотрел сына и поторопил:

— Ну же, Драко, ответь мне, я не буду тебя наказывать за проступки, мне некогда, у меня игра, и я проигрываю на два хода, — пожаловался он, опустив уголки рта. — Представляешь, Драко, на два хода, а все потому, что не рассчитал заранее.

Да-да, мистер Малфой, два хода — это очень досадно, особенно если учесть, что завтра нас казнят. Умирать с двумя одолженными ходами даже как-то неудобно.

— Отец? — звук упал на пол и забегал вокруг нас как навозный жук. — Где мама?

— Ее попросили изобразить жертву. Лежит вон, изображает. — Нарцисса смотрела в потолок, словно пыталась найти на нем сказку на ночь. В сказке наверняка говорилось бы о том, что добро всегда побеждает зло.

Победившее добро заботливо записало нас всех на пергамент, отвело в зал суда и велело ждать. Даже комнату отдельную выделило. Хорошее добро, я считаю.

— Где мы, отец? — слова Драко, как капли, падали на поверхность воды и растворялись в ней. Малфой, бледный, почти прозрачный, не решался подойти к матери и беспомощно топтался на месте.

— Мы в хосписе, — почти равнодушно ответил Люциус, взмахнув палочкой: на ее кончике повис сгусток света, как мазок краски на черном холсте. Повинуясь заклятию, мазок нехотя расплылся по воздуху и обратился цифрами. — И сидеть нам здесь еще… — Малфой взглянул на импровизированные часы. — Одиннадцать часов.

— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовал нас профессор Снейп и чуть заметно кивнул, появляясь из темноты дальнего угла. Мы вздрогнули и вновь схватились за руки, хотя веревки уже валялись на полу. — Надеюсь, этот абсурд не продлится долго, — Снейп спокойно уселся рядом с Люциусом и передвинул слона на пару клеток. — Короля прикрывай, — посоветовал он будничным тоном.

— Профессор, а нам сказали, что вы умерли, — с вежливым укором произнесла Дафна.

— Извините, что не оправдал ваших надежд, — скривился тот, но тут же с грустью добавил: — Я вообще многих разочаровываю. Но мы же в хосписе, здесь можно загадать последнее желание, и оно обязательно сбудется!

— А я уже загадал! — Родольфус, теребя бородку, выскочил из ниоткуда и помахал перед моим носом копилкой-свиньей. Свинья хрюкнула и заворочалась в руках Лестрейнджа. — Загадал, чтобы деньги в копилке умножились втрое. Жаль, — огорчился он, — не подумал, надо было впятеро просить…

— Он правда идиот или притворяется? — Панси приподнялась на цыпочках и зашептала мне на ухо. — Зачем ему деньги Блейз, ты меня слышишь зачем ему деньги если мы все сдохнем разве на том свете есть магазины нету нету ведь а если есть я возьму с собой галлеонов и накуплю шмоток а еще… Что ты молчишь, Блейз?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Слова бежали друг за другом, подхватывая потерянные буквы, теряли знаки препинания и неслись дальше, словно каждое из них боялось стать последним в предложении. Слова путались в темноте и погибали, уносимые сквозняком через щели в дверях. В дверь кто-то скребся, будто ногтем по железу, и мне казалось, что она сейчас вывалится, задавит, сплющит и уничтожит. Страшная это штука — дверь. 

— Что за хоспис? — Малфой хмурился и постоянно смотрел на мать, не обращавшую внимания на сына.

— Здесь даже можно спать, — зачем-то вставила Миллисент и посмотрела на свои широкие ладони. Мне захотелось заклеить ей рот, а еще лучше — зашить.

— Тс-с, — шикнула Панси и зажала уши. Так глупые дети жмурятся, чтобы не видеть боггарта. Они думают, что если не смотреть, он исчезнет, но боггарты всегда были засранцами. — Мы ведь не виноваты, — тихо произнесла она, хватаясь за мою мантию. Наши руки — десятки пальцев — сплелись, и вот уже двенадцать пар ладоней вместе, как большой комок. Комок был горячим, и я все надеялась, что он расплавится, пальцы наши схватятся и навсегда останутся единым целым. — Мы не виноваты.

Конечно-конечно, но поплатиться будьте добры.  
Двери — две одинаковые прямоугольные доски — разлетелись в сторону. Медленно, как дерьмо из задницы, в комнату втиснулись носилки с бревном. Бревно, завернутое в тряпку, воняло как вывернутый кошачий желудок и нехотя шевелилось. Серая кожа бревна смахивала на пыльную бумагу, круглые, пустые глаза разглядывали потолок, но сказка на нем так и не появилась — ни строчки. 

— Бревно ненастоящее, — уверенно заявил Люциус, повертев в пальцах ладью. — Да вы палочкой-то потыкайте и убедитесь: настоящее бревно твердое должно быть и ровное, а это — бесформенное какое-то и пахнет странно, — Малфой подергал носом, ноздри затрепетали. — Пешка на и-шесть, — азартно закончил он и победоносно посмотрел на Снейпа. 

— Когда нас выпустят? — Астория обессилено прислонилась к стене и прикрыла глаза, будто желала задремать. — Здесь холодно и сыро, и вообще…

— А еще мы все умрем, — лопоухий, прыщавый парень, кажется, Шанпайк, пританцовывал на месте и размахивал руками. Наверное, готовился плясать на похоронах.

— Пф-ф, — Люциус поднялся на ноги, и воздух испуганно сжался, не попадая в легкие. — Какие же вы все дураки, — он склонил голову к плечу.

Кажется, Малфой встал не с той ноги, а может быть, его подменили. Я уже не удивляюсь.

— За этой стеной — пустота, — он подошел к двустворчатой двери и постучал по ней костяшками пальцев, прислушался, растянул губы в усмешке и обернулся к нам. Молчание густой пеной заполнило комнату с идеально ровными стенами. — Там ничего нет, а значит, бояться нечего.

— Но нас же казнят! — Панси рванулась вперед, чтобы вмазать Малфою по довольной роже, и мне немного жаль, что я удержал ее. — Нам сказали!..

Дверь распахнулась, и высокий громила втащил за ноги, как выпотрошенных индюшек, два мешка с костями. Грязно-мокрый след, что тянулся за трупами, наверняка вел из одного сортира в другой. Проводив их взглядом, Люциус хлопнул в ладоши и жизнерадостно заключил:

— В личном разговоре министр признался, что наше пребывание здесь — всего лишь формальность. Победители жаждут увидеть наше унижение. 

В задницу унижение, я могу намазать его на хлеб толстым слоем и сожрать. Или запихать в особо любопытную жопу. 

— А кто сейчас министр? — пискнула Дафна, прячась на спину Драко. Люциус мечтательно закусил губу и, хватаясь за шахматы, протянул:

— А мне откуда знать? Слон на а-два, — и комната недоверчиво скривилась.

Последние секунды, огрызками оставшиеся после одиннадцати часов, нехотя стекали по стенам и собирались в лужу у плинтуса. Над лужей склонился Шанпайк, которого рвало желчью и кровью, а рядом сидела большая кукла с пустыми круглыми глазами. На лбу куклы разгладилась глубокая морщина, и только небольшая складка напоминала о ней, ведь теперь пустоглазому чучелу не нужно задумываться о происходящем.  
Комната, набитая пиздецом, как подушка — перьями, сужалась, перемешивая нас с пустыми трупами. Внутренности их выжрали черви, а нам никто не сказал. Нам рассказали красивую сказку про дементоров, а на самом деле, похозяйничали черви, ведь им тоже нужно кушать. Я ненавидел слово «кушать» с детства, когда мать заходила в столовую и спрашивала: «Ты покушал?» Черви повязали на шею белые платки и покушали. Они высосали желчь, выпили желудочный сок и до сих пор жевали ткани, беззвучно чавкая. Шесть нулей, застывшие на часах Малфоя, изумленно вытаращились на нас, будто спрашивали, что мы до сих пор здесь делаем.

— Где твой отец? — я подошел к Драко сзади и потряс за плечи. — Я хочу засунуть его обещания ему в глотку. Малфой, ты оглох?

— Он ослеп, — Панси подошла к нему и заглянула в лицо. — А еще, кажется, обиделся, потому что не отвечает.

Будь у меня время на обиды, я бы обиделся на Макгонагалл за низкие оценки, на четвертого отчима, потому что он успел переписать состояние на свою сестру, и на засранца-Снейпа — просто так. Я уверен, на него есть за что обижаться.  
Я достал из кармана липкий леденец Берти-Боттс и покатал его в пальцах. Пыль приставала к коже намертво, и скоро ладони стали серыми, как сам мир вокруг.

— Мистер Малфой соврал, да?

Несколько простых слов бетонными плитами падали на меня, Ступефаем били под колени, давили огромными ботинками и драли волосы на моей голове. Мы с Панси стояли, глядя друг на друга, а Малфой болтался меж нас.

— Ой, мамочки, мы что, правда сдохнем?! — по-девчачьи взвизгнул Гойл. — Как Крэбб, да?

— Немного не так. — Пока тикали часы, я не обращал внимания на людей вокруг и даже не замечал, что почти все они мне незнакомы. А сейчас серые люди в серых мантиях возникли из стен, как привидения. Казалось, сами стены были слеплены из бесформенных людей: сотни глаз, разбросанных по комнате, по потолку, пялились на нас, изучали. — Скоро сюда приведут еще несколько человек, а за ними — еще, и по одному будут отдавать дементорам. И так, пока комната не заполнится «пустоглазами». Пустоглазы безобидны, но когда их становится много, можно задохнуться от страха.

Пустоглазы сидели у стен в одинаковых позах, сложив руки на коленях, как примерные дети. Их целые и почти живые тела отвратительно смердели, словно успели сгнить. Пустоглазы пахли страхом: гнилой изморосью, протухшим болотом и грязной одеждой. Так вот чем воняло у нас в хогвартской спальне.

— Мы можем что-то сделать? 

Малфой все еще мешался, стоя спиной ко мне. Наверное, не желал разговаривать.

— Ага, — легко кивнул один из безликих серых людей. — Это же хоспис, здесь можно только загадать последнее желание, — его тоненький смех пружиной отскочил к двустворчатой двери и распахнул ее. 

Вроде бы в эту секунду в буфете, что на шестом этаже, рухнули прилавки — наверное, сотни больных бросились набивать карманы конфетами.  
Люциус Малфой, осторожно прикрывший за собой обе половинки двери, аккуратно прошел между пустоглазыми недо-трупами и уселся рядом с женой. Светлые волосы Нарциссы упали на лицо, похожие на мочалку, и теперь они с Люциусом сидели как два хаффлпаффца на уроке Снейпа — раскрыв рты и распахнув глаза-дыры.

— Драко, — позвал я, но Панси покачала головой и взяла меня за руку:

— Бесполезно, — она медленно потянула Драко за воротник, как дрессированную собачку, и тот через силу переступил с ноги на ногу. На меня уставились две дыры, а нули, что навсегда застыли в воздухе, схватились за голову. А может, мне показалось: у них ведь головы-то нет.

— Бля.

Малфой улыбнулся и отчеканил:

— Добрый день, меня зовут Драко, мне… — он напрягся, поднес ладонь к лицу, пошевелил пальцами и загнул большой палец, остальные показал нам с Панси. — Мне четыре года.

А мне восемнадцать, сдохну на днях, звали меня Блейз, спасибо.

— Блейз, а помнишь, на твое домашнее задание пару лет назад пролили чернила? — Панси гладила Драко по голове, увлекая за собой вглубь комнаты, к мистеру и миссис Малфой.

— Помню.

И до сих пор хочу оторвать тому гаду пару пальцев, а лучше руку.

— Это сделала я.

Мне неинтересно, Панси. Тебя подменили, да? Какая-то непонятная Панси говорила непонятные вещи про непонятные чернила.

— А у меня, Панси, есть список. В этом списке сто восемнадцать дел, которые я уже не успею сделать, потому что сдохну. Отныне я буду только спать, жрать и сидеть в сортире, да? И ты тоже, Панси. Вместе будем. Жаль, что от этого список не уменьшится, а я так хотел пригласить мадам Пинс на свидание: когда-то я проспорил Драко... Да, об этом я буду жалеть больше всего.

— Хочешь, я открою тебе маленький секрет? — елейный голосок Паркинсон забрался за ворот рубашки, достал перо и защекотал шею. Панси ногой отодвинула Дафну и поправила мне галстук. — Драко уже насрать, — шепотом выплюнула она мне в губы.

Я чувствовал, как ширится в груди комок, как воздух с шумом покидает легкие, со свистом проходит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Мы целовались словно на морозе: кожа на губах полопалась, сукровица выступила каплями в ранках, холодные и шершавые языки сплелись, и желание заорать жгло горло. Панси тоже пыталась выкрикнуть страх, как будто со словами ушел бы и запах страха. Наш ор взлетел под потолок подобно шутихе, а пустоглазы не реагировали, хоть бы уши зажали для приличия и зажмурились. Шутиха искрила и крутилась, легкие сжались, в висках стучало, как ногтями по столу — мелко и противно. Мы уже молчали, а отголоски крика лениво плавали под потолком ошметками серой ваты.

— Нас ведь не могут просто так убить, — убежденно бормотала Панси, выдирая по нитке из моего носка. А недо-трупы смотрели на нас открытыми ртами, потому что глаз не было, и, чудилось, кивали. Конечно, Паркинсон, нас не могут просто так убить, сама оглянись кругом.

Мы сидели на полу, и пустоглазые твари водили вокруг хоровод. Время капало на пол жирным Оборотным зельем и оставляло проплешины на сером полотне. Каждая капля могла стать последней, и ожидание копилось в венах, пульсировало в висках, сбивалось в тромбы, не давая крови согревать конечности. Я не чувствовал ног, зато Панси мельтешила перед глазами и действовала на нервы. Пауки внутри моей головы плели паутину, обматывали ею мозг и завязывали узелки.

— Сядь! — я дернул Панси за юбку.

— Лучше бы нам сказали: готовьтесь, через два часа мы за вами придем. Почему они не идут? — Паркинсон сцепила руки в замок и поднесла к лицу. Ее взгляд — пустой как высохший колодец — задержался на двери, словно она хотела выжечь на ней предсмертную записку. — Для того чтобы казнить, нужен приговор. А разве у нас есть приговор?

В жопу приговор, хотя бы время скажите. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, назовите точное время, я поставлю будильник, чтобы не проспать свою смерть. Мы сидели в хосписе сотни часов, а может, всего пятнадцать минут, но за это время мы уже могли убить пару-тройку человек, написать письма родственникам или — если бы повезло — спасти мир. А мы сидели и занимались херней. Я выцарапывал на стене строчки, чтобы тот, кто придет сюда после нас, знал, как можно скоротать время.

_А Снейп — спокойный и равнодушный_  
В стене рыхлой и желтушной  
Ковыряет маленькую дырку  
Вилкой. 

Вилка падала на гладкий пол целую вечность, будто часы, раскрыв рот, забыли отсчитывать время. Она с грохотом ударилась о землю и отлетела в сторону, к ногам Драко.  
Снейп что, хотел сбежать через эту дырочку? Отсюда невозможно сбежать — или просто никто не пробовал? Усмешка прокралась по плинтусу и скромно уселась в углу. На лестнице, ведущей вниз, послышались шаги, и дверь со скрипом отодвинулась в сторону. Двустворчатая дверь тоже распахнулась, и длинные, скользкие руки в перчатках из слизи протянулись к Панси. Время замерзло, словно его выкинули на мороз. Будильник так и не прозвенел, ведь мы не успели его завести.

— Панси! — собственный окрик оглушил подобно заклятию. Будь у меня палочка, я бы приманил Панси Акцио, а так оставалось смотреть, как ее забирают жадные руки. Я не мог отойти от двери, ведь она вела на шестой этаж, в буфет. И нет, мне не нужны были кривые плитки шоколада.

— Блейз! — и будто руки меня тоже забирали, хватали за штаны и волокли по полу, но я зацепился за ветхий косяк и пальцем вывел на запотевшей стене: «Я за тобой вернусь».

Крутая лестница скрипела и возмущалась: по ней еще никто не спускался — все только поднимались, чтобы не возвратиться. В горле рос комок из волос, пыли, измороси и страха.

— Эй, старик! — я окликнул уродца-попрошайку. Лицо, слепленное из отбросов, заулыбалось. Казалось, что лицо никогда не грустило, потому что в жизни нет ни горя, ни боли, ни уныния. Только безрукая радость.

Да, старик все еще стоял возле прилавка и с грустью смотрел на сладости, потому что даже руку протянуть не мог.

— Подойди быстрее, — я разжал пальцы. Монеты упали на пол и рассыпались, а палочки, чтобы собрать их, не было. — Мне они все равно не нужны, я не успею их потратить.

— Я бы хотел туда, но нас не пускают, — старик кивал на дверь хосписа и улыбался. Детская улыбка, приклеенная к губам, расползлась кляксой по лицу. — Не пускают нас.

— Понимаю, — я сглотнул и подумал, что Панси меня, наверное, ждет. Монеты лежали на полу, никому не нужные.

И я действительно понимал. Часы задумались и остановились, вода в кране застыла, а продавец сорвал все ценники и подбросил в воздух.

— Ты… вы идите, туда-туда, по лестнице, там одного не хватает, может быть, вас возьмут, — я подтолкнул старика, забыв сказать, что оттуда не возвращаются.

«А Забини где?» — мне почудилось, что кто-то совсем близко задал вопрос.

«Так его же уже казнили, самым первым. На носилки — и того, в хоспис обратно, местов-то на кладбище нету».

«Не местов, а мест, дубина…»

Старик, не оглядываясь, поднимался по лестнице: осторожно, переступая на каждую ступень сначала одной ногой, потом другой, словно боялся упасть. Дементору все равно, есть у человека руки или нет, он не считает монеты, а лезет прямиком в душу, чтобы вывернуть ее, как карманы в мантии. Ведь так, а? А?  
Я забыл дышать, когда дверь за стариком захлопнулась. Да и зачем мне дышать, если я мертв — правильно, не к чему это. Выходя из больницы, я слышал за спиной вопрос: «Вы откуда, сэр?»

«С седьмого этажа», — буркнул я и обернулся. Один глаз волшебника — голубой и живой — уставился на меня, а второй был прикрыт тряпицей. Так вот почему любопытных глаз в буфете оказалось нечетное число.

«Но в здании всего шесть этажей».

А на запотевшей от дыхания, пота и испражнений стене осталось лишь: «Я за тобой вернусь». И ничего не поделаешь: в здании всего шесть этажей, дементору все равно, что жрать, монеты валяются на полу, а мы со стариком просто всех наебали.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 01.01.2012


End file.
